Say It With Your Hands
by IceBornQueen
Summary: Anna finds herself alone with a stranger... A really gorgeous stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Anna lay on her sofa, watching the stranger sleeping opposite her. She had told her friends to bring a plus one to the party, but she couldn't even remember who had provided this goddess.

Her pale hair was fixed in a braid, laying across one of her bare shoulders. She had on icy blue strapless dress, which had distorted in her sleep to lay across the sofa instead of her legs. They were long and slim, ending in the most adorable little feet Anna had ever seen. The girl's car had broken down, so Anna had let her stay the night, and offered to sleep downstairs with her so she wasn't alone. But Anna was cursing herself now, wondering how she was ever supposed to sleep when this gorgeous human was in front of her.

By the time Anna managed to drag her eyes from the girl's figure to check her phone, it was almost 5am. She gave up on sleep and went to change out of her dress, and made herself a coffee. She stayed in the kitchen, knowing she would spill it if the blonde woke up and opened those pretty blue eyes.

She sipped it quietly, reading a book, when she heard a yawn.

"Hey." The girl walked into the kitchen, stretching her back. "Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Anna. I'm Anna. Sorry for leaving you." The redhead apologised.

"Elsa." She replied. "Don't worry about it... Is that coffee? Could I have one?"

Anna made a second and sat back down.

"Thank you so much! And for letting me stay the night, too. I'll get my car sorted today."

"No problem." Anna's voice shook slightly. She didn't want Elsa to leave. Ever.

"Where do you live?" Anna asked.

"It's a good half hour away, but I work over here, so I'll be able to walk there." She looked down at herself, dressed in her sparkly gown.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes?" Anna giggled.

"I'm sure they won't mind this. Go big or go home!" Elsa grinned. Anna lead her up the stairs, and opened her wardrobe. Her fingers danced over hangers, until she spotted a white blouse.

"How formal do you wan- Fuck."

She turned to see Elsa stripped to her underwear.

"Oh, I love that!" Elsa stepped closer and reached over Anna to the blouse. Anna could feel Elsa's skin on hers, and then Elsa gripped Anna's waist for support. She let out an involuntary moan, and Elsa laughed.

"What, you like that?" She ran her fingers up and down the redheads shoulders. Anna shivered, arching her back into Elsa's touch.

"Have you got any jeans?" Elsa asked, liked nothing had happened. She fastened her buttons and watched dither hopelessly.

"Here." She found a pair of skinny black jeans, trying not to stare at Elsa's ass as she closed the amount of visible skin.

"You okay?" Elsa asked, pulling her hair down and leaving it loose around her shoulders.

"I'm fine. I'm good." Anna nodded vigorously.

"I finish at 4:30, so I'll be back by 5. Where's the nearest garage?"

"It's too far to walk. I'll take you. Do want me to pick you up and we'll go straight there?" Anna asked.

"Awesome!" She kissed Anna's cheek. "You. Are. An. Angel."

Anna followed her to the front door and let her out.

"Oh, hold on." Elsa said, taking Anna's phone from her back pocket. She put her number in.

"I'll text you the address." She pressed her body against Anna as she placed the phone back into her pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna had become even more clumsy than usual, knowing what was waiting for her at the end of the day.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." Her boss commented.

"No, don't worry Tiana, I'm fine." And, as though on cue, bumped her hip into a desk and dropped the pile of papers she was holding. She sighed and they crouched to get them.

"You don't have to help." Anna assured her, but her boss just shook her head and handed over the papers.

"Maybe I should get you a file of some sort... Bring your brain tomorrow, m'kay?"

Anna laughed and went to get her handbag.

"Will do."

She headed outside, then turned on her heel and ran back into the building to sign out, muttering to herself as she finally got into her car.

"Just breathe Anna. It's only Elsa. Your friend, Elsa. She's just a really pretty girl who stayed at your house last night. Just a girl who I want to climb on top of me and... Nope nope nope." But her thoughts wouldn't be led astray, no matter how much she tried to think of other things.

By the time she arrived, Elsa was already waiting outside.

"Hi!" She said, stepping into the passenger seat.

"Did you have a good day?" Anna asked, starting the car and driving out.

"It was okay. But there's this really creepy guy who I think has a major crush on me. This morning he actually left roses on my desk! I mean, stalker, much? I like girls, anyway."

Anna could have sworn her heart stopped beating.

"You're..."

"Didn't you know? Oh yeah, I can't stand guys. They're so... Rough."

"Yeah." Anna said, feebly.

"Are you straight?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Anna mumbled, as they stopped at the red lights. Elsa took her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Hey. It's okay to not know. This shit's confusing."

Anna gulped.

"I thought I was straight for ages, you know? But then I dated some guy and every time he came near me..." Elsa shuddered.

Anna closed her eyes and kissed Elsa, softly on the lips.

"Mmm... Anna, we can't."

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." The redheads eyes teared up.

"No, I loved it... But you have to drive." The light was green.

"Frick!" Anna set off again. Elsa put her hand just above Anna's knee, and circled her fingertips slowly.

"Ohmygod Elsa don't stop." So she didn't. Her fingers inched higher and higher, until Anna could feel herself more aroused by the second. She changed her mind about the garage, and drove them back to hers, pushing her hips into Elsa's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up to Anna's house and Elsa climbed onto the redheads lap. They kissed passionately, tongues dancing, with Anna's knee pushing into Elsa's sex. Elsa's back was dug into the steering wheel, so she got out and picked Anna up, bridal style.

They continued their heavy petting inside, and the blonde began to nip and suck on Anna's neck. She ran her hands up and down Anna's hips.

"Ohh..." Anna moaned. Elsa pulled the clothes off for the both of them as they slowly made their way to the living room. She pushed the redhead onto the sofa and grinded her hips onto Anna's panties.

"Fuck Anna, you're so wet."

Elsa was driving the younger girl crazy, so Anna grabbed her around the neck for another French kiss. The blondes arms held Anna's waist, then removed her bra and began to kiss her breasts.

"Fuck! Ohmygod Elsaaa!" Anna cried, gasping as Elsa dipped her fingers into Anna's panties to massage her clit. She moaned, digging her nails into Elsa's back.

"Mmm... OHHH!"

The older girl ripped Anna's panties off and shuffled back to eat her out. The scent of Anna's sex was intoxicating, and Elsa lapped at her vagina vigorously.

"Damn Anna, you taste amazing." She said. The redhead only sighed in reply.

Anna was already seeing stars, and didn't think she could contain herself any longer.

"Elsa, I'm gonna..."

She then lost all power of speech as Elsa stuck two fingers inside of her and sucked on her clit.

"HOLY FUCK!" She screamed as she orgasmed harder than she ever had before.

"You're a lesbian then?" Elsa laughed.

"For sure." She panted, coming down from her high. "And now it's your turn, my lovely." Anna grinned.


End file.
